The Life of Percy Jackson
by ktmossman0
Summary: What would happen if Sally Jackson wasn't just a clear-sighted Mortal? what if she was a hunter but stopped hunting to raise Percy? What will happen when she returns to hunting and her past comes back to haunt her? Read this story to find out. This takes place during season 12 of Supernatural and after the Trials of Apollo
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sally Jackson took one last look at the weapons and other items before her before turning and exiting the storage locker, once she was back outside she shut the door and locked it sealing its contents inside. She knew she wouldn't be coming back for a long time if ever, since the items within the locker were from her old life and now she had decided to start over.

She wanted to put her difficult past behind her and concentrate on finding a job, so she could support herself and raise her baby. Technically she was still pregnant, but she wanted to leave her old life behind and her baby was the perfect excuse to do so. She really didn't know how she would manage to raise a child on her own, especially knowing what might be in store for her child when it got older.

Not only would her child eventually have to face the monsters from Greek mythology, but it may also be faced with some of Sally's own enemies. Sally was trying to put her old life behind her, she wanted her child to stay safe, not grow up the way she had. Her parents had been hunters, and so had her uncle. After her uncle took her in she would be dragged along when he went to investigate a case.

They weren't hunters in the usual sense, they didn't hunt deer or moose, or geese, or any other game animal. If they ever told anyone what they hunted the person would probably try to have them locked up in a mental ward, but Sally and her family had seen a side of the world that most people didn't have to witness.

For most of her childhood she didn't know what her uncle was doing during these trips but once she started nearing her teens he trained her, and she began to help him. She hadn't really been given a choice in the matter and honestly, she wished he hadn't told her anything at all about all the monsters that were out there, but that couldn't be changed now so she didn't really have any other choice.

Now she knew she was going to leave that life behind for her child, so it would stay as safe as possible. Sally's biggest fear was that eventually that life would come back to haunt her, or kill her or her child. She knew that lifestyle was an easy ticket to heaven or hell depending on what you do in your life. Her uncle hadn't been taken down by a monster, but his lifestyle had still been the main cause for his eventual cancer diagnosis.

He'd always drank a lot, not necessarily to the point that he was an alcoholic, but he certainly loved to drink. On top of that he'd smoked like a chimney for as long as Sally could remember. Due to the fact that he had no-one else Sally had to put aside College in order to care for him as his health gradually deteriorated. After he died Sally hadn't really been sure what she was going to do, after all She certainly wasn't rich and with no college education it would be harder to get a job.

Her only option to support herself was to look for work but she did take on a case every now and then. She eventually met Poseidon, and since he didn't reveal his real identity to her right away she thought he might just be the first bit of good luck she'd had in a while. That luck hadn't been as good as she thought though since although they loved each other he eventually had to leave after they learned that she was pregnant.

The thought of aborting the child so it wouldn't have to go through the difficult life that it would most likely have, Occurred to Sally but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Despite everything she knew she'd wanted to have the baby. Now she knew she would have to do everything she could to support Herself and her baby once it was born even if it meant having to work more than one job, and hunting was out of the question, she was done with that life and she didn't plan to return to it.

Little did she know she would eventually be drawn back to the lifestyle that she had tried to leave in her past. What made her return to hunting? Well she learned that a hunter she had known back in the day needed help and she felt she should be the one to do it just in case no-one else did. When Sally learned of that case quite a few years had gone by since she had last taken on a case.

 **Over 18 years later**

Percy was Pretty sure that his mom had never told his stepdad, Paul about her past, he supposed that after they told him the truth about Percy's parentage she was giving him time to get used to that information first before dumping anymore shocking information on him. Percy guessed that his mom would probably try and tell him eventually she was just giving him some time.

Percy kind of felt bad that he never told Annabeth or his closest friends but despite how close they all were he doubted they would believe him. Percy thought he might finally have some peace after everything they'd done, but it seemed like it just wasn't meant to be.

He'd hoped to go to university in New Rome with his girlfriend Annabeth Chase, and for one year they did but during summer break they returned to camp half blood to visit their friends and Percy planned on visiting his mom and Paul, He'd spoken to them a few days earlier through an Iris message but while he and Annabeth were on their way back to New York Something Happened that would most likely change Percy forever.

Once they arrived back in New York they decided to visit Sally and Paul first before returning to camp. Once they got there though they certainly didn't find what they expected. Instead of finding Sally and Paul home they found a crime scene. There were cops outside and inside the apartment building. As Percy saw this worry filled him, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on, were his mom and stepdad okay?

Percy and Annabeth approached a cop who was standing outside the building, steeling himself Percy asked, "What happened here?"

The cop replied, "Double homicide, Sally and Paul Blofis…

Percy interrupted him midsentence blurting, "They're my mom and stepdad!"

The cop apologized even though that didn't help the grief that was now hitting Percy full force, his mom and stepdad were dead, he didn't want to believe it, but he knew it must be true The police officer wouldn't mess with him like that because that would be an awfully cruel trick to play on someone, not to mention that there was too much evidence suggesting that the cop was telling the truth.

Once the cops learned that he was Sally Jackson's son they wanted to ask him a few questions, and once they found out Annabeth was his girlfriend they also questioned her, if nothing else the questioning told him a little more about what happened the night that the murder occurred, and Percy was starting to form his own suspicions about who, or more accurately, what had killed his mom and stepdad.

Percy was sure that the murderer was not human, and he was also sure that it wasn't one of his enemies but his mom's. Sally had told him the truth about her past a few months after his quest in the sea of monsters and while he certainly wasn't thrilled to learn that he could have even more enemies he understood why she had waited to tell him, he understood that she had just been trying to protect him but now she'd decided that he needed to know.

Percy knew that he wanted to find out for sure if his theory was right, so he knew that even though it would be hard for him he would have to look further into what happened and find what killed his mom and stepdad and kill it. He hoped he would be able to leave Annabeth out of it though, he didn't want her to get dragged into the crazy life of a hunter.

He hoped he wouldn't be dragged into it either, it was something that he and his mother had been trying to stay out of although his mom did take on a case once in a while and Percy had gone with her a couple of times, so he would know what he could be up against if something decided to come after him and also to protect his mom. Sure, he'd learned a while ago that she could take care of herself, but he still couldn't help but want to protect her.

Now it seemed like Percy had failed at that since he'd left only for two of the people who were most important to him to be murdered when he wasn't there to help them. Percy considered what to do, he knew where all his mom's hunting supplies were, and he doubted the cops had found out about them since his mom was pretty good at hiding things like that.

What Percy didn't know was that he wasn't the only person interested in looking into the deaths of Sally and Paul Blofis, and Percy would soon meet the others who noticed the potential case. Percy and Annabeth went to camp Half Blood after the Police let them go, not only did they go to see their friends, and in Annabeth's case half siblings, but they also knew that some of their friends had met Sally and Paul, so they would want to know about what had happened. Annabeth also hoped that Percy wouldn't dwell on Sally and Paul's deaths too much, sure he'd never forget them, but he would also need to keep going on with his life, after all that's what Sally and Paul would have wanted for him. Annabeth knew she wanted to help Percy, but she also knew that he could be quite stubborn, so he might not listen to her or accept her help with something personal like that.


	2. Chapter 1

Sam Winchester sat with his eyes focused on his computer screen searching for a possible case since there wasn't really anything else they could do until they heard from Castiel about Lucifer's whereabouts. They knew that Rowena had managed to send him to the bottom of the ocean, or at least that's what Cas had told them the last time they heard from him, but they also knew that Lucifer would get out of there eventually. They also hadn't really spoken to their mother since Asa Fox's funeral and they couldn't help but wonder where she was and what she was doing. Well, she was probably working on a case somewhere, but Sam had no idea where.

Dean strolled into the room before asking, "Found anything?"

Glancing at Dean, Sam replied, "Not yet," before he refocused his eyes on the computer screen. Sam's fingers flew across the keyboard as he searched for something, anything, that seemed unusual enough to possibly be a case. "Have you heard anything from Cas?" Sam asked Dean as he continued to search. Dean replied that he hadn't.

Sam finally thought he might have found something when he read an article about a double murder in Manhattan New York. "I think I found something," Sam said as he read the article, forming his own suspicions about what probably killed the couple. Dean came over to read the article himself to see what Sam had found.

As he read the article Dean said, "It could just be some psycho,"

Sam replied, "I don't think so Dean, Does the woman's name seem familiar to you?"

Dean thought for a minute before replying, "I don't think so Sam, but it does to you?"

Sam nodded replying, "Yeah, I feel like I heard it somewhere before, I just can't remember where,"

In the end, the two brothers decided to look into the murder of Sally and Paul Blofis, they had nothing better to do since they didn't have to worry about Lucifer for the moment and their mom was off only she knows where. They got into the Impala and began their trip to New York as Back in Black by ACDC blasted from the speakers. Sam was sure that although from the information given in the article the "case" could just be a murder committed by some psychopath, but Sam was almost certain that there was more to it than that.

Sam knew that Sally Blofis' name sounded familiar to him, and when he looked he found out that her maiden name was Jackson, and for some reason that also seemed familiar to him. He was almost certain that he'd never met the woman so why did her name seem familiar to him? He realized that he must have heard someone mention her before, maybe Bobby or another hunter?

For that matter, it could have been an angel or demon although Sam felt that wasn't the case. If he'd heard her name from any of those it would most likely mean that she was a hunter but from what he'd found out about her she seemed basically normal, she'd been married for a few years, and she'd even published a couple books under a pen name. Apparently, she also had a son who was in his late teens, but Sam knew from the article that he wasn't home at the time of the murders.

As they continued on their way to New York Sam continued to think about the case and try and remember why Sally's name was familiar to him but as for the first one he couldn't really know what happened without further information, and for the second the answer just wasn't coming to him. Dean spoke up, "You know Sam this could just turn out to be a normal murder,"

Sam replied, "I know Dean, but I don't think it is, even if it is, it's a trip to New York and we haven't been there in a while,"

Dean just nodded before returning his attention to the road in front of them. After a quite a while of driving, they eventually made it to Manhattan, they pulled into the parking lot of a hotel that they thought might not be too expensive. Once they had a room they thought it best that they start looking into the case, after all, it was the reason they'd traveled all this way.

They decided to look at the bodies first and pretending to be FBI agents they were able to do just that. Once they saw Sally and Paul Blofis' bodies they were almost completely sure that no psychopath would have killed the couple unless the psycho was also a cannibal. The first thing Sam and Dean noticed was the large wounds in the two's chests and the fact that their hearts seemed to be missing.

There were also claw marks on them both and Sam and dean assumed they'd probably tried to fight back and obviously failed. As they looked at the two Sam and Dean both came to the same conclusion about what had to have killed the couple. Dean was the first one to voice his thoughts, "Looks like you were right about this one Sam, it looks like werewolves to me,"

Sam replied, "That's what I was thinking, but it must have been purebloods because the full moon isn't for another two weeks,"

Dean agreed with Sam since there really was no other explanation for how a werewolf could be attacking someone before the full moon.

Once the brothers found out all they wanted, they decided to go the apartment where Sally and Paul were killed to see if they could find out anything more there.

They hadn't expected to encounter anyone else at the apartment except maybe cops, but they had to hide their surprise when the cop that they spoke to outside the building asked, "Did the FBI really think this case needed three agents?"

Sam and Dean were obviously surprised by that question, but they went with it and confirmed that three agents were necessary. Obviously, they didn't want to blow their cover and reveal that they weren't FBI agents. They obviously weren't sure, but they doubted the third agent that the cop had mentioned was a real agent either, well they were certainly hoping the person wasn't.

They thought it could be another hunter who'd decided to look into the case, but they would only find out if they met the person. They looked around as they walked into the apartment, now crime scene. Most of the evidence had already been picked up by the cops, so they had already heard about those things, but they thought they might still talk to the neighbors to see if any of them had noticed anything that they hadn't told the police.

Sam and Dean knew that when people see something supernatural or paranormal they quite often keep it to themselves for fear of being considered crazy. The confrontation between the couple and what was most likely two werewolves seemed to have taken place right at the entrance to the apartment since that seemed to be the area the blood splatter was.

Sam and Dean looked around, but they also wondered where the other supposed agent was, had that person been there earlier and was gone already or was the person still there and they just hadn't noticed each other yet. Sam and Dean thought they were being reasonably quiet as they investigated, making only the occasional comment to share ideas, and walking quietly through the apartment.

Somehow though they soon learned that they weren't alone as the third "agent" soon revealed himself. They already began to suspect that the person wasn't a real agent even though they didn't recognize him, for one the guy had to be no older than nineteen and he didn't immediately ask what they were doing there.

Uncertain about whether it would work the brothers began their typical explanation about being FBI agents who'd been assigned to look into the case. They'd barely started it when the other guy said, "You can forget the lies with me Sam and Dean Winchester, I know who you are, and why you are here,"

They were slightly surprised by that response but then again, they had thought that the guy might also be a hunter. You may already know who we are, but we don't know you, who are you?" Dean asked suspiciously.

Before the guy could reply Sam said, "Dean, I think I know who he is," Looking at the guy, Sam asked, "You're Percy Jackson aren't you, Sally's son,"

The guy replied with half-hearted humor, "The one and only,"

Sam had remembered coming across some pictures of Percy while they were doing research on the case, the most recent one he found seemed to be his high school graduation photo and Percy's appearance now was similar enough to that, so Sam had recognized him. Dean had seen the photos as well, but he must have forgotten or just not recognized Percy as the same guy from the photos.

With his first question now answered Dean asked, "How do you know about us?" both Sam and Dean already suspected the answer to this question, but Dean had still asked to either confirm or disprove their suspicions.

Percy replied, "Dean Winchester, I doubt there are any hunters here in the United States that haven't heard of you two,"

The brothers had to admit that Percy made a pretty good point there since they had found out at Asa Fox's wake many hunters knew about them and the things they'd done over the years even if they'd never actually met Sam and Dean.

"You're a hunter then," Sam said after his suspicions had basically been confirmed.

Percy replied, "Well I went on a couple of cases with my mom and she taught me everything she knew, but we never took on cases that often since we were trying to have a normal life. Sam and Dean could tell how hard it was for Percy to talk about his mother, so they didn't want to pry too much but Sam had to ask, "Did your mom know any other hunters?"

Percy replied, "I think she did know some, but the only one I can think of right now is Bobby Singer, she was rather upset when she'd learned that he'd died. I never knew him myself, but I understand that he was a good man,"

Sam and Dean were saddened when they were reminded of the man who had basically been a second father to them, but they realised that they must have heard of Sally from Bobby at some point and just forgotten about it since they'd never met her and usually had other things to worry about than a hunter they'd never met before.

Percy said, "I'm here for the same reason you are, the cops wouldn't even let me come in since the place is still considered a crime scene, I had to resort to disguising myself and luckily for me the cop outside didn't realize who I was,"

"Do you want our help with this?" Sam asked, "We think we have a pretty good idea of what happened since we've seen the evidence the police gathered,"

Sam knew he hadn't asked if Dean wanted to help Percy, but he thought his brother would go along with it if Percy accepted their help. If it turned out to be werewolves Percy would need backup, and Sam and Dean usually knew what they were doing unless their plans backfired and in that case they'd usually come up with a new one if they could, or improvise.

Percy knew that accepting the help of the Winchesters could mean trouble, but he didn't want Annabeth or his friends to get dragged into the life of being a hunter and he knew that he probably should have help if he was going to kill the monsters that killed his mom and stepdad. Sure, Percy could defend himself and he knew how to defeat many different monsters as well as paranormal entities but that didn't mean he would be able to take on one or more werewolves by himself. Despite the bad feeling within him, he accepted the Winchesters' help even though he wasn't so sure it would be a good idea.


	3. Chapter 2

After Percy accepted the winchesters' help they told him everything they had found out about his mom and stepfather's deaths, that was helpful for Percy since he was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to bring himself to go see his mom and stepdad's bodies himself. He didn't want to see their mangled bodies, he wanted to think of them as the people they had been in life. His kind, strong, smart, and courageous mother, and his kind smart, and brave stepdad.

They'd both been so good to him, honestly if it wasn't for his stepdad Percy probably wouldn't have graduated high school or been able to get into the college in New Rome. His mom had raised him on her own for a good portion of Percy's childhood, especially considering the type of person that his first stepdad had been. Once he got older she always seemed to know what to say to help Percy feel better or make a difficult decision.

Now they were both gone and although Percy knew it was true he still found it hard to believe.

Percy had left Camp Half-Blood early that morning before anyone else was up, so he wouldn't have to worry about someone trying to stop him. He hadn't really slept well that night either, he just couldn't stop thinking about his mom and stepdad, and once he finally had fallen asleep he'd eventually had a nightmare about Tartarus.

Percy knew that Annabeth and his friends were probably wondering where he'd gone but he didn't want them to know about the supernatural, he would keep that burden to himself, although he still wondered if his friends would somehow find out even if he didn't want them to. The Winchesters had gone to another room to talk among themselves, most likely about him.

Percy found himself wandering into what used to be his bedroom, he could see that the cops must have looked through it as well since some items appeared to be out of place, although nothing seemed to be missing. A sigh escaped Percy's lips as he spotted a framed photograph of him with Paul and Sally during a trip they'd taken to Montauk beach a few years prior.

Percy did have other photos of them that he'd taken with him to New Rome, but he'd left that one since he suspected he would return to the apartment sooner or later, and he hadn't needed to take everything with him. He just hadn't realized he would be returning to discover his mom and stepdad's, murderers. Percy's mind wandered from his dead parents to what he should do about the Winchesters.

He was wondering if he should tell them the truth about what he was or if he should keep quiet since once they knew they might think he was dangerous and try to kill him like one of the monsters they hunted so often. Right now, they thought he was mostly normal ignoring the fact that he was trained to be a hunter. For now, they didn't know he was only half human.

As he considered this an Iris message appeared in front of him and the annoyed face of his girlfriend stared back at him. Percy could tell she wasn't happy with him for just leaving camp without telling anyone where he was going. But in his mind, he'd done what he had to. He'd left early before everyone else was up since one of the advantages of not having siblings at camp was that it made it easier to sneak out if he had to.

He knew Annabeth and his friends would have tried to stop him if they'd known why he had left. And even if they didn't understand he knew he had to find his mom and stepdad's murders and see that they get what they deserve. When she saw him Annabeth said, "Perseus Jackson, where in the name of Hades are you?" That was when she took in his surroundings and said,

"Wait isn't that your room in the apartment, how are you even in there?"

Obviously, Annabeth knew that the apartment was still considered a crime scene, so she suspected the police wouldn't let him in as long he had somewhere else he could stay. He was old enough to live on his own now so that's what he was expected to do. Percy did his best to fend off the barrage of questions from his girlfriend without lying to her but even though he didn't lie he wasn't really giving her straight answers either, and that annoyed her further.

When she asked how he was in the apartment he simply said, "Long story,"

He ditched the majority of his disguise when he went into his room so thankfully she didn't say anything about him impersonating an FBI agent, but he still had plenty of other questions to deal with. When she asked why he'd left without telling anyone she admitted she'd been worried that Hera or one of the gods had kidnapped him again.

Annabeth kept trying to get him to give her straight answers, but Percy didn't cave, the conversation ended when Annabeth asked once again why he'd left camp and Percy simply said, "I'm sorry Annabeth, but don't come looking for me, stay at camp you're safe there. There's just something I have to do when I'm done I'll come back, I promise,"

After those words left his mouth he swiped through the message before Annabeth could reply. He hoped she would listen to him but part of him suspected she wouldn't, if she did listen to him he would do everything he could to keep his promise to her. He may not have sworn on the Styx but that didn't make the promise any less important to him.

He loved Annabeth and he just didn't want to lose her. Due to that, he hoped she would listen to him and stay put but he worried that she wouldn't. Percy walked out of his bedroom, only to find the Winchesters giving him questioning looks, "Who were you talking to?" Sam Asked.

Percy Replied, "No-one, you must have just heard one of the neighbors, these apartments aren't exactly sound proof,"

Percy did his best to keep his voice level and not show that he was lying, and he was pretty sure that Sam and Dean fell for it. He wasn't completely sure though. If Sam and Dean suspected anything was off about Percy they certainly didn't let it show since they didn't question him further and then Percy said, "So how are we supposed to find werewolves in Manhattan, it's not like a small town, it could be anyone,"

The three of them considered everything they had learned so far, Sally and Paul must have been killed by a pureblood werewolf, or possibly more than one. All the evidence they had seen pointed toward werewolves and that was the only way a werewolf could be attacking people when it wasn't a full moon. One question they still had was why?

Why had the werewolves killed Sally and Paul of all people, the cops and by extension Sam, Dean, and Percy had learned that Sally and Paul hadn't even left the Apartment that night, and that made it almost seem like the killings were planned. Normally werewolves would just attack out of hunger, and they would usually just choose some random unfortunate person off the street, not go to the home of a specific person.

Werewolves would sometimes attack for other reasons but most of the ones they could think of didn't make much sense. As they considered all the information they had, they eventually decided to do more research to try and find out where the werewolf or werewolves were. They certainly didn't want anyone else to get attacked.

Percy didn't return to camp that night, he knew that if he did he would only have to face tons of questions from Annabeth and his friends, not to mention that he knew Annabeth was annoyed at him, and he figured that his friends probably would be too once she told them about the Iris message conversation they'd had.

He would face them when he had to, but he had other things to worry about right then. As far as he knew they were all safe at Camp Half-Blood, so he was going to focus on solving what happened to his mom and Stepdad. He still wasn't sure if he should tell the Winchesters the truth about himself, he barely knew them, sure he'd heard plenty of stories about them, but they'd only officially met a few hours before.

Normally He wouldn't tell someone until he really got to know them, Rachel Dare had really been the only exception to that rule. Normally he just had to worry about the person he told thinking he'd lost his Sanity, but he knew he probably wouldn't have too much trouble getting the Winchesters to believe him, his concern would be if they would trust him.

Annabeth Chase was annoyed with her boyfriend when she'd found out that he wasn't at camp that morning she'd been worried about him. She'd been worried that one of the gods might have snatched him away from her again, but once she finally got in contact with him through an Iris Message her primary emotion became anger.

As they spoke she knew he was keeping something from her, all she was able to understand was that he was doing something dangerous and he was trying to protect her. Their conversation had left her with so many unanswered questions, and since she was a daughter of Athena that was extremely annoying, and the fact that the stolls had put rather realistic looking fake spiders in her cabin didn't exactly help her mood. There were days where she would like to murder those two idiots.

That day the stolls would have gotten off easy if it wasn't for Annabeth's siblings, she didn't do much to them since she was focused on her stupid seaweed brain of a boyfriend. Percy never lied or kept secrets from her as far as she knew, but now he was clearly avoiding telling her why he had left and what he was doing. One of her biggest questions was how he had been in his parent's apartment when she knew that the Police weren't letting anyone in there yet since they were still trying to find out how Sally and Paul had died.

Despite the fact that Percy wanted her to stay put she wasn't going to let him do whatever he was doing and get himself killed, besides she wanted answers, and she wasn't going to get them by staying at camp. She thought about how she would find him, and she eventually decided to get help from one of her closest friends.

Grover was at camp at the moment, so she went to talk to him knowing that he would probably be more than willing to help her. After all, he was Percy's best friend as well, not to mention that he shared an empathy link with him. Whatever Percy was doing Annabeth wasn't just going to let him ditch her. If he was doing something stupid she would try and stop him, if what he was doing was reasonable, she would make sure that he would let her help him, not to mention that she would make sure he wouldn't pull something like that again.


	4. Chapter3

Percy sat in his hotel room, since he wasn't going back to camp until after he and the Winchesters took down his mom and stepdad's killers he didn't really have anywhere else to stay. Since he didn't have a lot of money either he'd gone to the same hotel where the Winchesters were staying. He didn't really know what they were doing now, but he wouldn't have been all that surprised if they were drinking.

After everything that had happened since he returned to Manhattan He almost wanted to do the same. But for one he was still underage, and secondly, he wasn't that interested in drinking after knowing his first stepfather, Gabe, and Dionysus. He also knew that it had been one of the factors that had eventually led to his mom's uncle's death.

For all these reasons he stayed in his room and considered what might have happened the night his mom and stepdad were killed. He knew his mom had helped another hunter take out some werewolves a while back, but that wouldn't have anything to do with her death, would it? Percy wasn't sure, most of the motives that werewolves would typically attack out of made it seem unlikely but new weird things seemed to happen quite often, so he wasn't going to toss that thought just yet.

Since that thought had only just occurred to him he hadn't mentioned it to the Winchesters yet, but he would wait for the next morning to tell them that since that was when they planned to regroup and continue their work. The only problem was that Percy, Sam and Dean didn't realise that Percy was being watched ever since he found out about Sally and Paul's murders.

The next day after they all had breakfast they regrouped to continue discussing the case, Sam, Dean, and Percy returned to the Police station to find out if they had learned anything new, although they doubted it. It turned out that the cops had security camera footage from around the time of the murders, but it was from outside the apartment building so the camera might not have caught anything useful.

Since Percy had gone to the Police station as himself the cops asked him if he recognized either of the two men that had shown up in the footage. Percy knew the cops were baffled when it came to the case since to the cops it looked more like an animal attack than a murder, but an animal made absolutely no sense for two people who had been killed in their own home in the middle of the city.

Percy and the Winchesters had a pretty good idea of what happened, and Percy told the cops that he didn't know the two men. Regardless the fact that two people had shown up in the surveillance footage shortly before the murders had taken place made them sure that the two men had to be the culprits. Obviously, the cops remained unaware of what the two men really were. If anyone tried to tell them the truth the cops would probably think they were nuts.

At least now Percy and the Winchesters knew who they were looking for, but they weren't quite sure yet how they would find the two. It seemed they wouldn't have to search for the two since although the hunters didn't know it yet, the werewolves would find them first. It seemed the werewolves hadn't had enough from Killing Paul and sally, and they also wanted Percy.

It was almost like the werewolves wanted to eliminate anyone who Sally Blofis had cared about. As Percy and the Winchesters returned to the hotel, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood were also approaching it. Annabeth and Grover had finally managed to track Percy down, but as they neared the hotel Grover sniffed the air nervously,

Already suspecting the answer Annabeth asked, "Monsters?"

Grover just nodded seeming uneasy.

Annabeth became slightly nervous, but she knew they would just have to be careful. She did start to think about a plan just in case they did run into the monsters Grover was smelling.

Annabeth couldn't hep but wonder what Percy had gotten himself into this time, but she knew she would probably find out soon enough once they got to him. She just hoped that the monsters wouldn't get to him first. Annabeth had no clue what she was walking into. To her, the supernatural and paranormal weren't real, the only werewolves she knew of were Lycaon and his pack, the closest thing to vampires were empousai, and the only ghosts were the spirits of the dead, or possibly eildons.

To her angels and demons and all the other things hunters had to deal with were just fiction. Sure, when she'd learned of the Roman demigods, she'd accepted that the gods still had a Roman aspect, after she'd met Sadie and Carter Kane she'd reluctantly accepted that the Egyptian gods were also real. She was also aware that the Norse gods also existed, and while she was open to the possibility of other religions being real she would have to see proof of it first.

She would definitely need proof to believe in creatures like vampires, or werewolves other than Lycaon and his pack. Little did she know that she was going to get that proof whether she really wanted it or not.

As she and Grover got closer to the hotel she finally spotted Percy, he was standing in the parking lot talking to two other men that Annabeth didn't recognize. Who were they? She wondered, could they be the monsters that Grover had smelled? That last thought was quickly proven wrong when Annabeth asked Grover where the monsters were, and he said that he thought that the two men she'd asked about were mortals.

That answer only left Annabeth more confused, she thought that they might be cops who were there to tell Percy more about what had happened to Sally and Paul, but Annabeth had a feeling that wasn't it. She knew Percy had told her to stay at camp, but she also thought that since she was there now she should probably warn him about the monsters that seemed to be lurking not that far away according to Grover.

She and Grover continued toward Percy as Percy continued to talk to the two mystery men. Not having any answers was really annoying Annabeth and she would certainly have something to say to Percy once this was all over. Annabeth knew that Percy always seemed to end up in some kind of trouble, ever since Percy first came to camp Half Blood it seemed like he was involved in basically everything that happened during the wars.

Annabeth had decided that the two men Percy was talking to probably weren't a threat so once she was a little closer to the group she said, "Percy,"

Since Annabeth and Grover were approaching from off to Percy's left, he didn't see them coming, but he quickly turned as he heard Annabeth's voice, not quite sure if he'd actually heard it or not since he'd told her to stay at camp. When he said it, he knew she might not listen to him, but he'd hoped that she would since he wanted her to be safe and he knew she would most likely be safe at camp.

Surprised once he saw Annabeth and Grover, He said, "Grover, Annabeth, what are you doing here?"

Annabeth replied, "Why do you think seaweed brain? we came looking for you,"

"I asked you to stay put," Percy said slightly frustrated.

Annabeth replied, "I know, but you weren't giving me straight answers and I wanted to know what you'd gotten yourself into this time,"

Sam and Dean were obviously surprised when a blonde girl and another guy showed up obviously looking for Percy. Based on the conversation between Percy and the blonde they were starting to think that the girl might have been Percy's girlfriend and the guy must be a friend of theirs. They were also starting to think that the girl might have been who they heard Percy talking to the day before.

They'd already guessed that Percy might have been lying when he said that they'd probably just heard a neighbor, but they weren't sure how he could have been talking to her since they were almost certain that she hadn't been at the apartment when they'd heard Percy talking to someone. Now they were wondering, if Percy had lied, what was he hiding?

Sure, they obviously didn't know him well since they had only met the day before, but they had talked about more than just the case and it was obvious that he was trained, and that he had many if not all the tools of a hunter. They decided to find out what the hell was going on. Interrupting the quarreling teens Dean asked that exact question, "What the hell is going on here!"

"That's what I'd Like to know," Annabeth replied.

Remembering that the Winchester brothers were there Percy admitted that Annabeth was in fact his girlfriend and that he had asked her not to come looking for him. Obviously, she hadn't listened. He also confirmed Sam and Dean's guess that the guy, Grover, was also one of his good friends.

Turning back to Annabeth Percy tried to convince her and Grover to return to camp where they would be safe, but Annabeth had no intention of doing that, she wanted to know why in the name of Hades Percy had been in the apartment, and why Percy was talking to two guys who looked like FBI agents except she was pretty sure that their badges were fake.

Luckily there weren't many other people around to see the group as they argued, and most of the people who did notice them just chose to ignore them rather than getting involved in whatever was going on. Due to that there was no-one else to notice when the conversation was once again interrupted as they heard a growl from not far away.

Although the others also heard it and began to turn in the direction of the noise, Dean was the first one to react, turning to where the creature seemed to be before firing his gun at the creatuure that was obviously one of the werewolves who'd killed Sally and Paul Blofis. Although Dean's bullet obviously hurt the werewolf it wasn't a fatal hit, so the werewolf continued coming toward them.

Sam, Dean, and Percy had Prepared for a situation like this, but that didn't mean they'd been expecting it, they just knew that the werewolves might find them first. All three of them shot at the werewolf, and before long it was dead. Percy did know how to use a gun, it was one of the many things his mom had taught him, and it was also something that he'd never told Annabeth or his friends about.

Due to that Annabeth and Grover were rather surprised and confused when they saw him pull out a gun and start shooting at what was obviously a werewolf. For one, Annabeth was confused about why one lone wolf was in New York when Lycaon's wolves usually stay together as a pack, secondly how could the two mortals see it much less know how to kill it.

Annabeth knew that Her and Grover would be of little help against the werewolf since their weapons would have no affect on it, after all, Annabeth just had her sword and knife, while Grover had his reed pipes. It wasn't very often when Percy was prepared for a fight while Annabeth wasn't, but this was one rare occasion. While Percy, Sam, and Dean were killing the first werewolf, the second one came toward the group, but this one was coming from the opposite direction than the first one had.

Although the hunters, demigods, and satyr didn't know it the second werewolf had changed its mind about who to attack first. Being a pureblood, it had more control over its actions during transformations. It was slightly more difficult since it hadn't been that long since it ate the heart of Paul Blofis, but it still had enough. Even though It was originally going to attack Percy, as it Approached the group it decided to go for someone who was more vulnerable.


	5. Chapter 4

"Percy!" Annabeth shrieked as the second werewolf was coming toward her and Grover. Annabeth had her sword in her hand, but she doubted that it would hurt the large beast that was hurrying toward her. Grover was trying to play a tune on his pipes but all it seemed to do was annoy the beast causing Grover to bleat nervously. At the sound of Annabeth's voice, and Grover's obvious fear, Percy quickly turned since the first werewolf had already fallen to the ground, dead.

When Percy saw the second werewolf barreling toward Annabeth and Grover he was obviously worried and moved to get in front of his best friend and girlfriend. As he did so he fired off a few shots, unfortunately, due to his worry the first two missed altogether, and the third wasn't fatal. The Winchesters also realised what was going on and turned to help Percy. Unfortunately, none of them were fast enough as the werewolf began to attack Annabeth, knocking her off her feet.

As she had suspected her sword had no effect on the werewolf. Meanwhile, Grover was freaking out, and Percy was obviously trying to save Annabeth. He quickly killed the werewolf, but when he looked at Annabeth afterward it quickly hit him that there would be no saving her, the werewolf had intended to kill, and that's exactly what it had done.

When the Winchesters saw that there was no saving Annabeth they knew how Percy was probably feeling at that moment even though they didn't know just how long Percy had known Annabeth. Grover also looked devastated since he had known Annabeth since she was seven. In his mind, Percy was blaming himself for what had happened. He thought that maybe if he'd just told her the truth things might be different, but there was no way to change that now since it was already too late.

They all knew that they should probably leave before cops showed up since someone might have called them if they'd heard what was going on but before they did, Percy needed to talk to the Winchesters some more. Percy thanked them for helping him, and they apologized for not being able to save Annabeth. They also exchanged phone numbers.

Percy did have a phone but he kept it mainly for emergencies since using it could attract monsters and he ran into enough of those without using it. Regardless he told the Winchesters his number since they might end up helping each other out again. Before long they went their separate ways. Dean was almost certain that Percy had lied to them the day before, but he decided not to question him about it considering everything Percy had gone through during the past couple days.

Once the Winchesters were gone Percy turned to Grover who was upset and confused. Trying hard not to cry after everything that had just happened he said, pointing to Annabeth's lifeless body, "Let's get her back to camp, I'll explain everything there,"

Percy knew he owed Grover an explanation, after all, that werewolf could have just as easily decided to attack Grover instead of Annabeth, and Grover was his best friend, he probably should have told his friends earlier, maybe that way Annabeth would still be alive. Whether that was the case or not Percy knew he would have to tell Grover everything since he had the right to know, especially now after Annabeth was just killed by a werewolf.

Percy called Blackjack and his buddies to help them get back to camp since he wasn't sure taking the car he'd been using was the best idea, after all, he didn't want to get pulled over for whatever reason since he didn't want the cops to see Annabeth and arrest him. Not only that but he wasn't sure he could concentrate on driving after what had happened.

Percy was finding it hard not to cry as he and Grover headed back to camp, but once they got there Percy carried Annabeth's cold, motionless body into camp and Grover went to find Chiron so Percy could explain what had happened. Both Chiron and Grover listened as Percy explained everything. He explained how Greek monsters weren't the only monsters out there and that Christianity was also real. He explained what hunters were and how his mom and her family had all been hunters, he explained that his mom had taught him everything she knew just in case he encountered monsters other than Greek ones.

Finally, he explained that the Winchesters were hunters who had come to investigate his mom and Paul's deaths and that he had worked with them to figure out what had killed them. He explained that they'd been discussing how to find the werewolves when Grover and Annabeth had come up to him. It became more difficult for Percy to explain as he recounted the events from not that long before.

After Percy's explanation, Grover said, "Let me get this straight, there more monsters out there than just the ones we deal with and that your mom and some other mortals find them and kill them,"

"Basically," Percy Replied. He didn't bother to mention the apocalypse or any of the other major threats that the Winchesters had stopped over the years. He also thought it best not to mention that it had been the Winchesters who had set free some of those same threats.

Percy wasn't really surprised that Chiron already knew about hunters, and that there were more monsters than just Greek ones. After all, it seemed like there wasn't much that Chiron didn't know considering how long he'd lived. When Chiron explained to the rest of the camp what had happened to Annabeth he just told them that a werewolf had killed her, so the campers probably just assumed that it had been one of Lycaon's wolves.

He left it up to Percy to tell them the whole truth if he wanted to. Practically the entire camp except for Mr. D. was grieving, and Chiron contacted Annabeth's dad to tell him the bad news. It annoyed the hades out of Percy that Mr. D. didn't seem to even care that Annabeth was Dead, but after what had happened Percy really didn't feel like pissing off the wine god and just went into his dad's cabin before he finally let his tears fall.

Like Percy quite often did when people he cared about died Percy was blaming himself for her death. He thought that maybe if he'd just told her the truth she would still be okay, or in the least, he should have reacted more quickly when it became clear she was in trouble and maybe then he could have saved her. He thought he knew Annabeth well enough to know what she probably would have said to him before she died if she could have.

Percy guessed that Annabeth wouldn't want him to beat himself up about it, but he couldn't really help it he'd loved her so much and now she was gone. she would probably also tell him not to do anything stupid, and that when he was ready to he should move on. He doubted he could do that though since he loved her so much, and he honestly didn't know what to do anymore.

He still couldn't help but wonder why the two werewolves had come after him and his family, had it had something to do with the werewolf case that his mom had been involved in? that was the only theory that really made sense, but what had happened to make the werewolves want to come after them? Percy honestly didn't know, and he guessed that he probably wasn't going to find out either.

After all, they'd killed both the werewolves and as far as Percy knew, they were really the only ones who knew the answer to that question. The next day Percy stayed at camp and he decided that the other campers deserved to hear the whole story of what had happened to Annabeth. He didn't bother mentioning Christianity or some of the other things hunters had to deal with, but he told them enough, so they understood what had really happened.

Some of his friends were kind of annoyed that he hadn't told them sooner, and that he'd left without telling anyone why he was leaving, but most of them didn't blame him for Annabeth's death. Percy was pretty sure that some of Annabeth's half-siblings had a different opinion though, and he also thought Athena probably would as well.

Percy didn't think he would be able to stay at camp though, and after Annabeth's shroud burning Percy, began preparing to leave. He really didn't know what he was going to do but he guessed he would figure that out sooner or later. Rather than just leaving he did tell Chiron and his friends that he was going to leave, and none of them tried to stop him and just wished him luck.

He guessed that they understood that he needed some time alone after everything that had happened and that everything at the demigod camps would remind him of Annabeth.

After he left camp he eventually decided to take on cases a bit more often, after all, he had access to all his mom's hunting supplies, and honestly, he didn't know what else to do. He felt like he needed to be doing something useful since just being out on his own left him with plenty of time to himself, and during that time he was quite often thinking of Annabeth's and his parents' deaths and more often than not blaming himself for them. Hunting distracted him from all those rather dark thoughts, but the only thing that made hunting more difficult was his dyslexia and ADHD.

It was hard for him to research not just because of his dyslexia but also because he could never use the internet for long without attracting a monster. When they'd worked on cases together his mom had always done the research, and while she was perfectly capable of fighting as well Percy had been her back up. It hadn't taken him that long to pick up the new things she taught him since he had already been training at camp for a couple of summers before he even found out about his mom's past, so he could already handle himself rather well, it was mostly just the matter of learning to shoot a gun as well as all the methods for killing the various supernatural creatures.

As time went on it seemed like some days were harder than others, but as long as Percy kept busy he was able to manage pretty well. The days where he couldn't find a case were the hardest since that left him with basically nothing to do. Once he even encountered Mick Davies who tried to convince him to work with the British men of Letters, but while what he said sounded great, Percy thought it had to be too good to be true, and that they must have some kind of ulterior motive because something just seemed wrong.

Not only that but he was also kind of concerned about them finding out what he was if they didn't know already. It didn't seem like they knew but Percy didn't want to take that chance. It certainly wasn't easy being out on his own, since not only was he hunting, but he would also still have to deal with Greek monsters fairly often since he was still a demigod after all, and there wasn't really any way to avoid them. He did contact his friends once in a while, but he knew they probably wanted to hear from him more often and he knew that they were all concerned about him despite the fact that they were still grieving as well, sometimes they would try to convince him to try and come back but he knew that would just make his pain worse.


	6. Chapter 5

Sam and Dean were headed to another case since they had finally managed to track down Lucifer and sent him back to Hell. Unfortunately, they now had a new problem since while Lucifer was possessing the president he'd gotten Kelly Kline, the president's girlfriend, pregnant and that meant that an extremely powerful Nephilim would be born unless they could convince Kelly to abort it.

Even though they had their own problems the Winchesters still found themselves occasionally wondering about the teenage hunter they'd met in New York. Sometimes they wondered how he was doing, and they also wondered what he'd been keeping from them when they were working together to find the werewolves who'd killed his mom and stepfather. They wondered what Percy was doing now, had he put hunting behind him to try and live a normal life, or had he fallen into the same trap they had?

To the Winchesters, it seemed that once you started hunting you could never really escape it. One way or another you would always get dragged back in whether it was due to the death of a loved one or simply because you didn't know what else to do anymore. Both Sam and Dean had tried to leave the dangerous lifestyle behind, but they'd both returned and hadn't tried to leave it behind again.

Little did they know they would get answers to all their questions about Percy sooner than they thought since it seemed they had ended up working on the same case once again.

Percy was sitting in his hotel room, He felt that he had the case that he was working on nearly solved. He was just waiting for the cover of night to take care of what he thought would probably be the last steps in solving the case. He'd already guessed the cause for the deaths of a couple of teens that had drawn him to this town in the first place. He glanced out the window for a moment and spotted a car that he quickly recognized. It was still far enough away that he couldn't really see the people inside it, but he was pretty sure that it was the Impala that the Winchesters drove.

He watched the car pull into a parking spot, and then two men got out of it. Sure enough, it was the Winchesters, so he decided to go let them know that he was there. Percy left his room and headed toward the hotel lobby. By the time he got there. When he reached the lobby the Winchesters seemed to be headed toward whatever hotel room, they would be staying in.

Percy walked up to them and commented, "You're kind of late, I've got the case nearly solved,"

When they saw him, the Winchesters were kind of surprised. They obviously weren't expecting to see him, but then again, they didn't know what he'd been doing because they hadn't talked since they left New York. Sure, they knew they had his phone number but between trying to stop Lucifer, getting arrested, escaping a top-secret, high-security prison, and a few cases here and there they'd been rather busy.

"Percy!" Sam said, obviously surprised to see him.

"Hey Sam," Percy replied,

The Winchesters realised that Percy was joking when he said they were late, but what they might not have realised was that he was doing everything he could to hide how much pain he was still in, and his humor was just another way of doing that.

"You said you've got this case just about solved?" Sam asked

"Yeah," Percy replied.

"Well then, why don't we finish this conversation over some food," Dean suggested.

Percy agreed, and after the Winchesters put their things in their room they all went to get some dinner and continue their conversation.

Once they were at a restaurant Percy and the Winchesters continued their conversation. Sam asked Percy, "Have you been hunting ever since we left New York?"

Percy replied, "Not quite, I stayed in New York for a while, but I realized I just couldn't stay there after what happened. Hunting keeps me busy, so I decided to keep doing it,"

Sam nodded although he felt slightly sad for him, after all, for all Sam knew, Percy could have had a normal life but after the deaths of his loved ones, he clearly felt he could no longer stay in the city he had called home his whole life.

Dean was still slightly suspicious of Percy since both he and Sam knew that Percy had kept something from them when they'd met him in New York and Dean was just trying to decide whether he should bring that up.

He knew that Percy seemed nice enough but that didn't mean that they should just let what he'd done in New York go. He'd clearly been hiding something, and Dean wanted to know what that was. His suspicion and curiosity won out since after the waitress had taken their orders, Dean asked Percy what he was trying to hide.

Percy sighed and thought about how he should answer. When he thought about it, Percy decided that he should probably tell Sam and Dean the truth since he was hunting now, and they would probably end up working on cases together more often. After all, they would probably work together later that night to finish the case that had drawn them all to this town in the first place. Percy eventually said, "You're right I lied, I was talking to Annabeth. She contacted me because she didn't know where I'd gone. That was when I told her not to come looking for me,"

Percy still found it hard to talk about Annabeth, or even say her name but as he explained he tried not to show it.

Sam asked, "How were you talking to her, she wasn't in the apartment and you couldn't have been using a phone since we could hear both of you, and we weren't even in the room with you,"

Speaking more quietly now so only the Winchesters could hear him, Percy replied, "before you can understand how I was able to talk to her there's something else you need to know about me first. I'm not completely human, I'm only half human,"

The Winchester brothers were obviously surprised by this, they guessed that since Percy had told them before that his mother was a hunter that his father must not have been human, and they waited for Percy to finish explaining rather than jumping to conclusions.

He said, "I'm guessing you've probably heard of the Greek gods,"

Sam and Dean nodded, and Percy continued. he said, "it may be hard to believe but the Greek gods are real. I'm a demigod, the son of a god and a mortal. You already know that my mother was Sally Jackson, a mortal who also happened to be a hunter, but my father is Poseidon, the Greek god of the seas,"

Percy waited, and it seemed that the Winchesters were taking the new information pretty well. Percy wasn't completely sure but as best he could tell they didn't seem to see him as a threat.

While the Winchesters were absorbing the new information they had just received, the waitress returned with their food.

Percy took a bite of his burger while he waited for the Winchesters to say something.

The Winchesters didn't find Percy's story too hard to believe, after all, they'd encountered gods from other religions, so it wasn't that surprising that the Greek gods also existed. Despite this they still wanted Percy to explain further and questioned him on how the Greek gods could still exist. Percy ended up telling them about the mist and how demigods have to be trained so they could survive. Dean eventually asked, "what does you being a demigod have to do with how you were talking to Annabeth that day?"

Percy replied, "We were using a special method of communicating called Iris messaging,"

Percy explained how Iris messaging worked before he said, "The only reason I lied was because I would have had to explain my parentage to you, and that isn't something I tell just anyone. I was also a bit concerned that you'd consider me a threat because of it since being the son of the sea god means I have some special abilities,"

The Winchesters believed Percy's crazy story since despite how crazy it sounded they were sure he was telling the truth, partially because it was hard to believe anyone would come up with a lie that strange and elaborate. They decided that he seemed like a relatively normal guy ignoring the fact that he was a hunter, and apparently a demigod. Even if he did have some special powers he didn't seem like the kind of person who would deliberately use them to hurt someone. Due to that, the brothers decided they would continue to trust him.

They still had other questions for him though. The brothers asked Percy a few more questions before the conversation switched to what they'd been doing since they'd last seen each other.

The group continued to talk as they ate, mostly about what they'd been doing since the Winchesters left New York. Sam couldn't help but notice how fast Percy was eating, He wasn't eating quite as fast as Dean, but he was definitely eating quickly. After they finished eating and paid for their meals they returned to the hotel where they began discussing the case that had drawn them all there.

After that, they went to the house where a couple of teens had been killed a couple days earlier. They had already figured out that they were dealing with a violent spirit, and that since the man who was haunting the place had been cremated after he'd died, they would have to look for an object that he must be tied to. At first, that seemed like a difficult task since they weren't exactly sure what they were looking for and the spirit was quite strong.

Eventually, though, Percy finally found what they were looking for and burned it causing the spirit, who was about to attack Dean, to gradually disappear as the object it was connected to burned. After that, they returned to the Hotel and planned to leave the next morning. Percy had been surprised when he heard what the Winchesters had done since the last time, he'd seen them.

He had to admit he wasn't entirely surprised when they'd told him about their first encounter with the British Men of Letters, even though Percy had only met Mick Davies so far, he'd still had the feeling that there was more to their plans than just eliminating all the monsters in the United States.

Although the Winchester brothers admitted that the Men of Letters had saved their asses a couple of times Percy wondered if they were just helping them to try and get them on their side. After being in two wars manipulation and betrayal were things that Percy was all too familiar with, so he did not intend to be tricked again.

Percy had been doing pretty well since He'd started hunting after Annabeth's death, but the pain certainly hadn't gone away. In fact, there'd been days where he'd started to consider whether it might just be easier to end it all and join Annabeth in the underworld, but so far, he hadn't followed through on that thought. That's why he usually tried to keep busy by finding cases since when he had a case to concentrate on it kept his mind off those thoughts.


	7. Chapter 6

Castiel was puzzled, to say the least. Back when he was still trying to find Lucifer, he'd noticed something else via angel radio. He'd sensed a new power that he didn't recognize. This new person didn't seem like a threat, so he put off trying to find them until Lucifer was back in hell. Now that was done, and he'd had no luck locating Kelly Kline, so he thought it was a good time to find out who this new person was.

Castiel thought this new person was an angel, but it wasn't one he was familiar with. That is why he was so confused. Many angels were dead, and Castiel already knew at least the majority of the ones who remained. Now he was where he thought the other angel was, but so far, they hadn't appeared yet.

Castiel knew the Winchester brothers were working on a case at the moment and he hadn't mentioned this to them since he was sure he could handle it himself. While he was wondering who this new person was, he suddenly heard the flutter of wings, and a woman said, "Hello Castiel, I thought we might be meeting soon,"

Castiel turned so he could see the woman, and after he did, he said, "Who are you?"

 **About an hour earlier**

Percy Jackson was trying to find another case since he preferred to keep busy and he really didn't know what else to do. He certainly didn't want to return to the camps or New York so what other option did he have? By continuing to hunt he was also helping people, and often saving their lives.

He'd met a few other hunters since he'd really started hunting but the Winchesters were the only ones who he'd admitted his parentage to. He thought about contacting them to find out what they were working on and ask if they wanted help, he didn't though and decided to wait a little longer to keep searching for something on his own. He might contact them if he didn't find something soon, but for now, he waited.

Over a week went by and Percy hadn't found a new case. He'd also gotten an iris message from Thalia and of course, the subject of Annabeth's and his mom and Paul's deaths had eventually come up because Thalia had been extremely close to them as well. Since their conversation, he couldn't seem to stop thinking about his loved ones' deaths. He thought about how much he still missed them, how guilty he still felt about their deaths, and blamed himself for them like he always did. His fatal flaw only seemed to make his pain worse since he felt like he'd failed them. part of him knew that they would want him to let them go and continue on with his life, but ever since their deaths he'd been ignoring that part most of the time.

Eventually, even darker thoughts made their way to the front of his mind. He was thinking that it might just be easier to end his misery now and join Annabeth in the underworld. He guessed that once he got there, he wouldn't have to fight anymore, he could just be happy with her in peace. After some thought Percy was about to do something that there would be no coming back from if he succeeded. Before he could finish what he was doing, Percy heard a noise that if he didn't know better, he'd say it sounded like wings. Moments afterward he heard a woman's voice say, "Percy, stop,"

Out of surprise and confusion, Percy stopped what he was doing. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew his mother was dead he'd swear that the voice he'd heard belonged to her. It sounded so much like her that he'd teared up from just hearing it. Extremely confused he turned to look in the direction he'd heard the voice from.

When he saw who had spoken, he gasped in shock, the person looked exactly like his mother, but it couldn't be her, could it? Was it a shapeshifter pretending to be her? That didn't make any sense though. She couldn't be a ghost either. For starters she didn't look like one, she looked like she always had. Secondly, he'd made sure she was cremated like she'd wanted and even if she did become a ghost she'd probably be stuck tied to their old apartment, not in this motel. After a couple moments of being speechless, Percy said, "Mom?" shock, disbelief, and pain were clear on his face.

"Yes, Percy it's me," Sally said, her love and concern for Percy obvious on her face.

"How are you here? You died,"

Sally walked over to him wanting to comfort him and help him as much as she could. while she tried to comfort him, she explained what had happened after she'd died.

She said, "After I died, I went to heaven, but I wasn't really happy there. Even though I had Paul and you, I knew it wasn't real. I spent most of my time there worrying about you. I knew you were most likely being your typical self and getting in danger, so I couldn't truly be happy when I didn't know if you were safe or if you were even alive for that matter.

Not long after I arrived there, God appeared to me. He made me an offer. I could stay in heaven or I could become one of his Angels,"

Percy was surprised, but he obviously figured out which option she'd chosen since she couldn't be there with him if she had chosen the first option. That also explained why he'd heard what sounded like wings before she'd spoken to him. He knew that all the other angels had lost their wings, but he guessed that she had them because she had only become an angel recently.

Percy knew that God had gone to spend time with his sister, but he must not have been completely ignoring what was going on in the world because he'd noticed Percy's mom's death and appeared to her. That knowledge made Percy think of something else if he knew what was going on couldn't he have done more to help?

Maybe he thought that they could handle what was going on, but Percy tried not to think about that too much. Percy was used to dealing with the gods so deities who never did much to help were nothing new to him. it still kind of annoyed him though. Sally continued explaining what had happened to her.

Apparently, she was saddened by the fact that Percy had turned to hunting to keep busy, but she said it was his decision if he wanted to continue hunting or not, and if he chose to continue, she would help him as much as she could. Apparently, she'd been keeping an eye on him ever since she was made an angel.

Although she never mentioned it to Percy, she wished she could bring Annabeth back to life for him since she could tell just how much losing her had affected him. unfortunately, she couldn't bring back Annabeth because she had gone to the underworld, more specifically, Elysium, and this meant Sally couldn't interfere with her.

The Greek gods and God and the Angels knew of each other, but they usually kept to themselves not interfering with each other. Despite this God had seen all the good things Sally had done during her life and chose her to become one of his angels.

Sally continued to talk to Percy and Percy eventually asked, "Mom, do you know why those werewolves came after you?"

Sally sighed recalling the night that she'd died, "Yes, those werewolves were part of the pack I faced a while back. You remember I told you that I was helping some other hunters and we had to kill the entire werewolf pack that was attacking a small town. We thought we'd succeeded but those two werewolves must have escaped and come after me for revenge,"

Percy nodded grimly accepting her explanation. He was happy to have his mom back, although he would obviously still miss Annabeth and Paul, but maybe now that his mom was back things would be a little easier. Percy thought that he would probably still continue hunting since he still had no interest in returning to either of the demigod camps or even New York for that matter.

He thought the Winchesters might still be able to use his help considering what their latest problem was.

Sally also explained how she still looked like herself even though her body had been cremated after she'd died, and Angels have to have vessels. After a while, Sally said, "Someone's here,"

Percy and Sally went to see who the new arrival was although Sally already suspected that the person wasn't a threat to them. God had told Sally about what had been happening since she'd died, and she knew that the few remaining angels would find out about her sooner or later.

Now that she was alive again Sally hoped she would be able to help Percy recover from his depression, she could clearly see how upset he was and that worried her. She might have been an angel but that didn't mean that she could no longer feel emotions, she still loved her son and it hurt her to see him in so much pain.

Although God, or as he preferred to be called, Chuck, had given her a rough idea of what might happen in the not too distant future, and she knew that Percy could be in more danger. She knew he would want to help the other hunters. Sally would have to help as well, not just to protect Percy, but also because much like her son, she couldn't just sit back and do nothing when people she knew were in danger.

When Sally and Percy went to find out who had come looking for them Sally's belief that the new arrival wasn't a threat was proven true. They had a brief conversation but Castiel didn't stay very long after it became clear that they were all on the same side. He knew he would have to tell Sam and Dean about what he'd just found out.

He'd also have to keep looking to try and find Kelly Kline. To Castiel, it also seemed like he would have two new allies who would most likely be willing to help if it seemed necessary. He was obviously surprised that God had chosen a human woman to become an Angel, but he wasn't jealous or angry, or anything like that. He knew that Angels were getting extremely scarce and making new ones was a good idea. Because Sally had been a good person during her life he would be willing to accept her.


End file.
